


(Working Title)

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Series: Medieval Morons(Whom I Love) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Nothing I write is canon-compliant tho sooo, Scarred Wade Wilson, is that still something people write?, medieval times, not cannon-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: Peter and Wade find themselves in a neighboring kingdom with their own secrets, especially surrounding King Steven.Part Two of the Medieval Morons series. WOWZA, can you believe it?? I can't think of a good title again!! Lemme know if you've got one. Thank you so much for the support! The biggest thank you ever to xangedechux for helping this fic happen!





	(Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, guys! I had no idea how much better the writing process is with someone to help out along the way!! The incredible xangedechux has been helping me out with everything from spit-balling ideas to timeline planning and I am so very thankful! It really has helped this fic happen.   
Thank you again, xangedechux!

Peter found himself waking with a pleasant sort of stiffness and ache in his backside. He shifted to face Wade, who he was currently sprawled on top of, to find him already awake. He glanced down, giving Peter a sleepy smile before gently stroking the ex-king's hair. Peter's eyes drifted closed again. He could definitely get used to this. What 'this' was, he wasn't sure yet. Wade's chest expanded with a long yawn, and Peter reveled in the steady noise of his heartbeat for a moment before forcing himself to sit up. Wade's hands traced his bare hips for a moment, gently tracing the light bruises there. 

"I'm sorry, Petey. Did I hurt you last night?" The brunette shook his head with a grin. 

"I like having the reminder there." Wade's predatory grin made its first appearance of the day. 

"I'll remember that for later." Peter bent down from where he straddled the older man, giving him a soft kiss. Wade's hands drifted to his back, and then downward to cup his rear. Peter squealed into the kiss, grinding down a couple times onto Wade's morning erection. Wade moaned into the kiss, kneading the man's ass gently but firmly. [Not the only way we 'knead' that ass...] {You are incorrigible.} [You love me!] Peter bounced slowly on Wade's lap, not penetrated, but slotted together perfectly. Wade let him do so for a few minutes, listening to the other's soft sighs and how well they mingled with his grunts. Peter's smaller hand reached down and wrapped around Wade's impressive length, startling the man. 

"Damn, Peter. Way to take initiative!" The younger man grinned, pumping his fist and twisting his wrist [Hey that rhymes!]. Wade grunted, taking a hold of Peter. Soon, the younger was bucking into the older, moaning softly. 

"Wade, I won't last long." 

"I know, baby. Go ahead and finish." And finish, Peter did. 

After cleaning up a bit and redressing, Wade began repacking everything. Peter fished out some bread and water, taking some and giving the rest to Wade for a small breakfast. Wade was struck at how easily the two worked together. His heart felt warm with the domestic nature of it all. Once packed, Wade swung Peter easily up onto the horse. 

"You need to eat more, your highness. You're practically skin and bones!" The ex-king tutted. Wade swung himself up on the horse, settled behind Peter. He set a slow pace, chattering to Peter about whatever popped into his head. The younger was mostly silent and Peter imagined that he'd stopped listening. Though, that didn't matter much to him. He was used to that. So, he was startled when Peter spoke up. 

"You really had to sleep in a horse?" He sounded appalled, actually turning to look at Wade. 

"It was very cold, highness." Peter shifted uncomfortably. 

"You don't need to call me that. I'm technically not a king anymore." Wade huffed. 

"I like calling you that. It's a pet-name." Peter leaned back to rest against Wade's chest. The older took the reigns with one hand and used the other to wrap around Peter's front. "We should be pretty close to Brooklyn. I'm sure we can find a place there to hide out for a bit tonight." Peter nodded, closing his eyes. He was still pretty tired, which is understandable. He napped throughout the day, only waking up when Wade began another story or tirade about something or another. It was peaceful, and Wade's rumbling voice helped him forget the soreness settling in his abdomen. Wade stopped to let him rest whenever needed, helping him down and making sure he stretched his legs, drank enough water, and ate something. It was sweet, and Wade hadn't lied about taking care of Peter. 

Sure enough, as the sun began to set, Peter thought he could see the lights of Brooklyn ahead. They reached the outermost wall just as the sun had completely set. Wade helped him off of the horse-Arthur, Peter had learned. Speaking of, Arthur nuzzled into Peter's hair, his huffing breath tickling. Peter laughed and looked to Wade, who looked absolutely stricken with affection. He led Arthur to a safe spot, that being the edge of the forest where he could leave food and water, and gave him some affectionate petting. Peter smiled and began speaking soft nonsense to the horse. Once Arthur seemed happy enough, Wade took Peter's hand and led him back to the kingdom's walls. 

"You don't need to secure the horse?" Wade shook his head. 

"No, Arthur will stay until I return. That's the perks of keeping a trusting relationship between yourself and you horse. These walls shouldn't be too hard to climb, but if you'd like to ride on my back, you sure could." Wade looked to Peter, only to find he wasn't there. He glanced around quickly, to find the once-royal already about three feet off the ground. "Damn, Peter! You're a natural at this!" Wade quickly caught up and the two climbed steadily. They made it to the top, carefully looking for anyone guarding the top of the wall. There was in fact, a sentry, but he was fast asleep. The two men sneaked around the snoring man, and found the stairs leading down into the city. 

It was a very large city, the castle being at the center. There were a lot of small houses, getting better built the closer to the castle they were. Peter expected this. It was a pretty normal layout of a city. The two walked around the outskirts for a bit before finding a house that looked more or less abandoned. It was covered with dust and there were dirty dishes littered throughout. It looked pretty much ransacked. Wade opened the door slowly, gesturing for Peter to stay behind him as he explored the little cottage. Finally, he plopped his satchel down on a nearby chair and shrugged to Peter. "Welcome home, I guess." 

The little cottage was flooded with light as the sound of the creaking door rang throughout the small space. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" 


End file.
